To Aru Fate Caren (ENG)
by Enlightened End
Summary: Stranded in Academy City due to an incident with the Kaleidoscope. What could happen when the Man made of Swords meets the Hand that break Illusions? English translation of Rinshi's To Aru Fate Caren.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note (Rinshi):

For starters I must say that this idea was born alongside a friend, both of us are a fan of Nasuverse and the Indexverse.

We noticed a great lack of crossovers for both so we decided to create one. There are some completed chapters already that I'll be posting weekly.

Without saying more, let the show begin!

Prologue

Shirou was certain that the Root had something against him. Or, maybe it was the existence of Emiya Shirou as whole that was a profound insult against the Root. So much so that he became a personal chew toy that evolve from being insulting to entertainment.

"A piece of entertainment to hilarious to let go" thought Shirou Emiya as he carefully placed the box with all his worldly possession in his new apartment. Opening the window to let some fresh air in, the sight of the expansive city scape of Academy City filled him.

The strangeness of it all still lingered in his mind and to think it was only a couple of days ago that his life was still in the norm, hunting and ending Dead Apostles. After all, he was considered as the Second Magus Killer.

Shirou still regretted not realizing in a timely manner that accepting any request from Zelretch was akin to suicide. The mission was as simple as it goes. Hunt down the Dead Apostle Fernand Kreiven, take back the artifact he stole from Zelretch and go home. Simple.

He should have seen the figurative nail to the wall when through happenstance the member of the Church targeting the same Dead Apostle specifically asked him for help. Added to the fact that the Church agent was none other than Caren Ortensia, well, he should have seen it miles away.

Regretting it all the same, Shirou should have known that his life wasn't so simple. Even when the situation screamed disaster. By the time they reached the forest in India looking for the Dead Apostle, it was too late to reconsider. The fact that Kreiven was named a possible candidate for one of the available seats between the Twenty-seven Dead Apostles Ancestors was not even worth mentioning at this point.

Hunting for a Dead Apostle in India raised several flags at the back of Shirou's mind as a Dead Apostles sense of superiority would naturally reject establishing a power base away from any civilized society.

And there was precious few intel on Kreiven, whose profile dated back to when he was a magus. The cautious and discrete manner in which Kreiven conducted his thaumaturgy research before using magecraft to turn himself into an undead seemed to continue to influence his actions till now.

Kreiven stealing an artifact belong to Zelretch was completely against his modus operandi. It seems that Kreiven was done hiding, willing to face the world with the artifact he stole from the Wizard Marshal and unlocking the mystery of the Second Magic.

Facing a horde of ghouls wandering around the forest, it seem certain that the vampire was already alerted to their presence. With the team being only two of them with Caren only had received Basic Combat Training as any other members of the Church it was unlikely they would be able to clean out the horde without calling for backup.

But with her Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis, an unusual property inherited from her mother, it allowed her to "detect" any nearby person has been possessed. With the number of ghouls too large to clean out but enough to be a hindrance which followed the Dead Apostle's profile, Shirou and Caren decided to bypassed the ghouls and directly engage the Dead Apostle.

By the time they reached Kreiven, he had manage to partially activate the artifact. Cornering him behind one of the rooms in his hide out, the plan was for Caren to keep him occupied with the Shroud of Magdalene while Shirou would trace one of his Noble Phantasm he possessed and engage directly.

However as they breached the room and were about to engage, the Apostle had reached a point of desperation that he decided to activate Zelretch's artifact.

Within ensuing explosion, the last thing Shirou and Caren saw was a multicolored light of the kaleidoscope.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in another Japan, in a city filled with windmills.

* * *

Somewhere in the Clock Tower, London. The old bloodsucker known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was once again trolling his favorite student, Rin Tohsaka.

During the last two years under his tutelage, her progress steadily decline when she ended her relationship with the young Emiya. It was as if her enthusiasm had disappeared. The original spark she had was gone and the only reason that Emiya was still registered as her apprentice was to give themselves a reason to talk during reports.

"Hey old man, what kind of mission did you send Shirou to?" Rin asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice, unable to keep her interest of her former lover's life hidden in bay.

"Hmm?" the Old Man of the Jewels responded, noticing that his apprentice had just asked a question. "Ho! I sent him off to recover one of mine artifact which has been stolen."

Lifting an eyebrow Rin asked inquiringly, "A stolen artifact of yours? It must be something powerful if you want to recover it." Knowing Zelretch who was one of the most powerful entities in the world and the holder of the Second Magic, anything created by him must be capable of creating miracles of incredible scale.

"Nah" was the careless response from the old man, "to tell you the truth, I don't even remember what it exactly does. It was one of the first prototype to my Jewel Sword but there was something wrong with it. I can only remember that to use the sword, it had a price aside from the prana required to activate it. You know, the laws of equivalent exchange and all that."

Rin's eyebrows twitched, "If you don't know what it does, and if it was a failure… then why recover it at all?" She asked with hint of anger lacing her voice.

"HAH! Simple! Failure or not, it is mine and I do not like others playing with my stuff" he proclaimed as if it was command from god.

The Head of Tohsaka could only sighed. She had already gotten used to her master's shenanigans. In fact, the Old Man loved to troll her because it was "fun". To send a magus capable of tracing the most powerful Noble Phantasms of the world just to get his toys back was just the things he would do.

Rin only hoped that Shirou would come back alright. But knowing his luck it was probable that he would end up in another crazy situation.

By some odd reason, she felt a shiver run up her spine. Given that it happened often when she was near the old bloodsucker for so long, she just dismissed it.

But unknown to her, Fate's gear had already put Shirou Emiya into another crazy situation created for Akasha's amusement.

* * *

Translators note:

Original: s/8464598/1/To-Aru-Fate-Caren

Yes there already is a translation project underway but it seems the translator is AWOL so I decided to pick it up. Anyone who wants to read ahead feel free to use Google.

This is not a straight copy paste translation using Google translate and surprisingly it's taking some time to adapt it properly in a structure and format that would read well in English.

Bit of a warning: I don't speak a speck of Spanish. It's heavily edited and not a one-to-one, 'pure' translation. So some meaning will probably be misinterpreted.

Note:

All plot and story related inquiry should go to Rinshi.

All English grammatical error should go to me.

All Spanish-English translation error is due to Google.


	2. The Forger and the Illusion Breaker

**Author's Note: **The story officially begins here or it could be considered as an additional arc. I decided that before the Daihaseisai would be the best time to really start.

If anyone have any questions or suggestion just send me a PM or a Review. Also several chapters are already done so I will post them every Saturday.

Needless to say, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review.

**Chapter 1: The man made of swords and the hand that breaks illusions.**

Surprisingly it took Shirou the whole day of tedious work to get his new apartment organize. Surprising that having just arrived in this new world their worldly possessions increased from homeless to fully furnished. It did not helped that Caren was watching him do all the heavy lifting rather than helping him as a roommate should.

"I see you finally finished cleaning the place. Not that it should have taken so long but I am sure you have done your very best." Caren said softly with a hint of teasing in her voice, "It would be prudent of you to now start with dinner as I am quite starve making sure you were doing your work."

Turning, Shirou took sight of Caren wearing her usual nun's habit with an impassive look on her face. "You know this could have ended much sooner if you would just helped out?" Shirou replied scratching his completely white hair in exasperation. "I understand you are still tired from taking care of all the paper works and red tapes but what took you so long?"

"For the Second Magus Killer you do not seem to have a good grasp of these things. For starters, even though the Church has taught me how to manipulate public record to conceal our actions. That does not mean I have the same resources here." Caren answered with her eyes narrowing to show her displeasure.

Shirou could only sigh in weariness at his roommate. Scratching the back of his head at the sudden unpleasantness in their conversation Shirou decided it was a good time to escape, "Ah well, okay? I noticed that our fridge is empty so I will just go to the store I saw near here and buy something to prepare." Beating a hasty retreat, Shirou could feel her golden eyes following him as he exited the apartment.

**Scene Break**

If misfortune could be personified its name would be Kamijou Touma. His life was repeatedly dogged by misfortunate at every opportune moment.

Just this morning when he visited the hospital to see how Shirai Kuroko and Misaka Imouto 10032 was recuperating, he had the misfortune of entering the room belonging to the Judgement girl as she was changing clothes and was stripped to her underwear. This subsequently resulted him in being slapped by the third strongest Level 5 of Academy City.

After that, he went to see Misaka Imouto and found her floating completely naked in a tube filled with strange liquid. Touma could only stare in shock and immediately turning around to preserve some modesty. Overall it was to an uncomfortable and very embarrassing situation where both parties could only stammer out a conversation before Touma left abruptly.

Things did not improve upon returning home he found his refrigerator was empty and he was out of food with a certain silver-haired nun tapping her foot impatiently. Normally, this was not an uncommon situation for a young student living alone. Budgeting more on entertainment and hanging out with friends rather than food.

Of course, for Kamijou Touma this was not the case as he lived with a nun who ate for more than four people. Not that Touma could argue his position before Index bit his head to show her displeasure at the current situation.

After the brief scuffle Touma could only stumble confusedly out of his apartment in order to buy something to appease the little nun before she died of hunger. Going to the closest shop near his apartment he found that it was closed. Not knowing what to do and hammered by the event of the day, Kamijou could only stare in despair and silently cursing his fortune.

It was as if a supernatural entity heard his cursing and decided to take pity on the pathetic human, as a flyer announcing a sale on eggs slapped Touma's face. Taking heart that maybe his day would not end with his skull being fractured by sharp set of teeth Touma quickly set out to the advertised place in the flyer.

Upon finding the place and to his surprise, made the purchase without any other inconvenience. No eggs broke and Touma had no problems with his debit card. No one tried to rob him and nothing strange happened around him.

For any other person in Kamijou's shoes it would seem that the day's bad luck was finally over.

But Touma knew better.

For him, he could feel it. It was the calm before the storm, a lighting storm that came to him just as he turned a corner and ran into Misaka Mikoto, who apparently had heard that he saw one of her 'sisters' naked and decided to teach him a lesson.

So once again the unfortunate young man known as Kamijou Touma was dragged into a meaningless fight by the electro master.

He could only look skyward as dusk approached and the sky turned a reddish glow. And declared in a very low and tired voice,

"Fukou da…"

**Scene Break**

Shirou had just finished shopping and paid for his purchased. Leaving the store the rays of the setting sun blinded his eyes. Covering his eyes with his hands laden with plastic bag, it reminded Shirou of the time he had his sunglasses.

It was not a good memory. With his hair turning white due to repeated use of his reality marble the sunglasses made it worse in society's eye. Where people thought he was some kind of yakuza bleaching his hair and wearing sunglasses to look more rugged.

It was an incident that Shirou did not want to repeat.

Turning the block from the supermarket, the sounds of crackling lightning drove his mind into an overdrive. It followed a stench of ozone that made him want to cover his nose.

Suddenly wary of his surroundings Shirou heard a scream in the distance, a man, judging by the tone. Guiding himself by the smell of ozone, Shirou started running toward the scream. His sense of justice flaring.

All magus possessed ability to detect magecraft, for Shirou he was able to detect it by smell. Among magus in general, his capacity was much more developed than most. Able to detect prana or AIM field, as they were called by these Espers, miles away.

Following the smell of the ozone it did not take long to find the place where two people were fighting.

When he saw these people, he could do nothing but admire the match. He had seen magus exercising lightning element in the past, but the way in which the girl who did not seem to be a year or two younger than Caren was manipulating electricity was surprising.

When he saw the boy raising his bare hand to protect himself, Shirou reacted. If lightning struck the boy, in the best case it would totally leave his hand charred and at worst it the electricity would stop his heart and kill him.

A hammer cocked in Shirou head activating his twenty seven magic circuits.

Deep inside, in his soul was a hill covered with swords under an overcast sky filled with huge rusted gears. Where there was a pulse drawing the object to the surface.

In the real world, Shirou's mind sped up where it seem that time was crawling around him. Rushing between the two opponents he announced, "**Trace On! Rho Aisa!"**

**Scene Break**

Touma was in another one of the silly fights that often dragged on with Misaka. When he was about to stop another blast of electricity with his right hand, he was surprised as suddenly what looked like a flower made of pink, purple and violet light stopped the attack in front of him without much effort.

Even Misaka Mikoto was shocked, not that her attack was especially strong or anything. She was pretty used to fighting with Kamijou Touma or as she preferred to call him, 'that idiot'. It was easy to fight him knowing that he could resist almost anything she threw at him.

Once the electricity dissipated, the strange six-petal flower disappeared causing the two to look around to see who was responsible for interrupting their fight.

Quickly, both saw a young man with a baseball cap and a bag of groceries in his hand.

"I don't know what is going on here, but if you have a problem with each other it's better to talk it out than fight." He stated clearly.

Annoyed by the fact that someone lecturing her out of nowhere and interrupting their fight, Misaka answered rudely, "Stay out of this, it's between me and that idiot."

"Oi! Do not say it like it's a family quarrel." Touma complained.

Hearing their response, Shirou realized that this was not a fight or an assault and was nothing more than a 'friendly' discussion between friends.

Scratching the back of his head, Shirou leaned away from the two, "Um? Okay?"

"Why does this always happen?" The black hair complained, "This morning I woke up with the intention of being a good Samaritan. I even tried to visit two girls at the hospital before school…"

"Yes! And end up seeing both of them naked!" Interrupted the girl.

"…And since then, the day only gotten worse." He rambled on, ignoring the girl completely. "And after being dragged by Biri Biri I had to meet with this unknown person and will probably had to run away one way or another." He concluded pitifully.

"Stop ignoring me." With electricity crackling around her hair.

With a slight twitch in his right eye when Shirou heard he was just another bump in Touma's day, he asked, "Then why do you let yourself be dragged by her?" pointing toward the brown haired girl with his finger.

"Oi! Don't say it as if I was the kind of person that like to be driven by young girls even though it may bring bigger problems" Touma yelled quickly to dispel any assumption that the guy in the cap might be imagining. Touma really did not want people to start spreading rumors that he was that kind of person.

"With that little girls, eh?" The girl whispered softly.

Unaware of what Misaka murmured, Touma continued ranting blindly to avoid being accused of being a despicable person. "Besides, I am not into little girls and undeveloped as Biri Biri…" Sparks began to fly, "I'm more into Onee-san types…" A tiny arc of electricity began to flow from Mikoto's head. "I'm not a lolicon, that's Aogami's area…" A minor lighting hit the floor at the girl's feet and Touma heard a low laugh.

"Heh… Heh… hehehehehe…"

"And… Uh?" It was at this moment Touma realized that Misaka was still nearby.

Contrary to what many might think, Touma was fairly intelligent and perceptive enough but these attributes only worked when he was under a lot of stress, say hypothetically, in a life or death struggle against magicians.

Otherwise, Touma was pretty slow to react occasionally.

Fearing for his life, Touma ran for his life and reflexively grabbed onto the other man to avoid the feminine fury.

"Who are you calling a little girl?!" Cried the electro master and seconds later the entire district seven was bathed in a huge beam of electricity.

Being dragged by the spiky haired boy, Shirou could not help noticing the situation was very familiar.

"Come back here! I'll kill you!"

"Hey, by chance, this girl is not in love with you or anything right?" Shirou asked the boy as he suddenly realized what was so familiar about this situation.

"Eh? What makes you say that? Of course not. Can you not see that she is chasing us with the intent to beat us to death?" Touma replied without stopping his mad dash.

Thinking of a girl with black hair with twintails that repeatedly threatened him with death and physical torture while throwing small black spheres of Gandr when bothered, he replied, "It's just a felling…"

"Stop running damn it!"

"Most importantly, we should just concentrate on running right?" Touma said. And with those last words, the two boys, one white and the other black hair, focused all their energies on escaping the electro master.

Apparently Kamijou Touma was correct in his prediction that he would be forced to flee.

**Scene Break**

"It" panting "it was" panting "very" panting "close" panting.

After running for several minutes until sun was finally set, they managed to escape the electric girl.

"Yes, I agree." White hair nodded, "my name is Emiya Shirou." He said as he extending his free hand.

"Kami… Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you." Still breathing hard, as they shook hands.

After the brief introduction, the two began to return to their homes with small talk along the way to make it more bearable.

They had nothing in particular to talk about having just met. Touma realized that Shirou was new in town because of the type of questions he asked and so gave a basic abbreviated version of how things worked in Academy City. Such as things like levels of the Espers, distribution of districts, the main city schools and groups like Anti-Skill and Judgment.

It did not take long to reach their apartment, where both stopped at the entrance and looked at each other.

"Huh? Do you live here too?" Asked a puzzled looking Touma.

Surprised to realize that the guy who he just met lived in the same building, Shirou simply nodded. "Yes, on the seventh floor to be exact."

For a second Touma thought back to see if there was some empty bedroom in his apartment. And actively ignored the fact that this was too similar to what would happen in an anime for the introduction of a new character. Where a guy is in a fight, when a mysterious young man appears to help him only to discover that they are neighbors and all.

Touma definitely did not think it was the same situation, as to begin with it was usually a girl who appeared as a new character to become the new love interest of the protagonist.

Besides he did not exactly fit in the character of the protagonist as he was not a subject of a very shonen attitude. Neither strong nor particularly intelligent to justify himself the role.

In addition, if a man who moved in this situation, it would be getting too close to a dangerous scenario of BL. Touma was desperate, but not both.

Suddenly he realized that in fact, the only available room in his apartment on the seventh floor was the one next to his, on the opposite side of his classmate Tsuchimikado Motoharu, the double triple secrete agent.

And on second thought, did he not referred to himself as the main character after he had lost his memories?

Recalling this, he could not help but think of the little nun who lived with him could actually qualify as the mysterious girl to be the love interest of the protagonist.

Touma quickly shook his head warding off evil thoughts, after all, he was into kind one-sand types and the girl who was living with him was definitely not in that category.

"You better stop thinking weird things Touma," he tought, "Probably at this point Index is waiting for her dinner."

Touma's mind froze at that thought, as he realized that he had taken a long time and probably was expecting a huge bite on his head the moment he opened his door.

Sighing, there was nothing he could do but face the fact and meet his misfortune head on.

Touma stooped to pick up his grocery bag, only realizing it was not there as he expected. Looking around frantically he could not find anything.

"If you're looking for your groceries, you left it in the vacant lot with the electric girl when we ran." Shirou replied helpfully.

And for the second time that day, Kamijou Touma fell into despair.

Seeing this Emiya Shirou, being the kind soul he is, offered to invite him to dinner as he felt responsible for the lost shopping bag when he interrupted their fight. But with all the misfortune Touma had a feeling he would have lost his groceries regardless.

Thanking Shirou deeply, they went together into the elevator, happy that he was saved from having to go to the hospital with a severe case of cranial bites.

When he reached the seventh floor and the elevator doors opened, both guys could not believe their eyes.

Touma who was to the left of Shirou, was facing a silver-haired girl with green eyes wearing a white nun's outfit. Shirou to the right of Touma, was facing a white haired girl with golden eyes with a nun's habit.

This happening individually would be nothing but a daily occurrence, but the current scene was too sub-real.

The fact that both nuns seemed to be frowning in annoyance, was not noticed by the boys.

For a moment no one spoke, as if all of them were waiting for someone to jump out of a corner with a hidden video camera and tell them that this was an elaborate prank.

The calm disbelief did not last long as a second later both guys proclaimed simultaneously exclaimed in a loud voice, "A Nun!"

**Scene Break**

While Shirou was responsible for preparing dinner, Touma was considering the strangeness of their overall situation.

Apparently his new neighbor Shirou, also lived with a white haired nun.

The situation was quite tense at first, as Touma apologized saying he had to check something in his apartment. Instead he went to Tsuchimikado's apartment to find out if their new neighbor were who they said they were or if they were actually magicians who came after Index again.

To his surprise, Tsuchimikado had nothing worth mentioning about any new inhabitants.

This meant that both were probably two normal people who had come with the intention of proving if they had the capacity to become Espers.

And surely the white-haired girl named Caren, was just a normal nun.

As it seems Index was ecstatic about having another devotee of God to talk to in this town of atheist, not that Himegami, Maika or Komoe Kazakiri were bad company. However it was very comforting to speak with Caren, who seemed much more fun and with her Christian background they could connect better.

Though Caren was technically part of Roman Catholic, it was apparent that seen was just an ordinary nun with a good understanding of modern appliance as she was surprised to learn that Index was not above being able to use something as simple as a microwave or even a vending machine.

She had offered to help Index with all she needed, after all, as being a member of the Holy Church it was her duty to instruct and help the lambs that were lost in their way.

The fact that she was just an accomplished priestess who was willing to help Index complete her training was just a bonus.

During dinner, it came to light that both Shirou and Caren would attend classes in Academy City.

A light protest came from Index when she found out she could not play with her new friend and mentor for most of the day.

Then Touma made a light comment about Caren having more important things to do unlike Index, which earned him a good bite on the head by the latter. Who complained that she had important things to do just that Touma was never around to see them, such as taking care of the cat Sphinx.

It was after the tirade ended that Caren spoke to Index with a blank expression showing no emotion, "This act is simply outrageous."

Index nodded fiercely as she stared daggers toward Touma. "What kind of behavior is this for a servant of the Lord?" Index continued nodding, when she suddenly stopped with her eyes open in surprise as she processed what was being said.

Slowly she turned toward Caren who looked with a disapproving frown.

Seeing that expression from her new mentor, Index quickly stood up and stammered an excuse, "N… no, you… you, you're wrong, it's not me… Touma, eh Caren…"

"Call me Caren-Sama," she interrupted the priestess again with a flat expression.

If someone had to describe Caren Ortensia, they would say she looked exactly like her mother, but unfortunately she got her personality from her father. She was not exactly someone who enjoyed misery of others, most of the times.

It was just that she loved people ending up babbling nonsense and blushing from embarrassment, always attacking people's sensitivities and subtly mocking them.

From the beginning, Caren could have mocked the spiky hair that Shirou had brought, but honestly it was too easy. However the young nun in training who obviously had feeling for the guy it was more fun too tease.

"Ca… Caren-sama! It is not that… it's to punish Touma… Yes, that's right. It's to punish Touma!" Index exclaimed in vain attempt to convince Caren that she was a good nun.

Instantly Caren's face change as her eyes and mouth opened wide exclaiming a small 'Ho' of surprise that she quickly covered with both hands.

"Ho! So punishment you say?" She asked as she averted her gaze downward to the side, "I did not think you had that kind of relationship with the young man."

Seeing as the other girl had believed the excuse Index nodded quickly, with only a second later when she realized what Caren was implying her face turned a fiery red. "N… No! That is not what I mean, I… I just…"

Desperate for help, Index look to Touma who looked equally embarrassed and quickly send off a glare at the reason for her problem.

"Hmm? Does this mean that you really are not a servant of the Lord and you're just one of those girls who disguise themselves in order to satisfy the perverse fantasies of your lover?" Caren asked with an innocent expression.

The next few minute were spent trying feverously to convince Caren that Index was not a sex slave and that Touma was not a sexual predate that dreamed of having sex with loli nuns.

**Scene Break**

After finishing dinner, with Caren and Shirou received a look that said, "No more! Please!" They stood outside the door showing their new friend and neighbor out.

In turn, a very red Touma forced a nervous smile on his face along with a completely red Index ushered out the door. Eager to escape all the sexual innuendos that Caren made about her.

Once in his room, Index remained in behind him with a somber expression and looking down with her hair casting an ominous shadow over her eyes.

Touma turned around to see what it was that happened to his roommate, when he suddenly felt a tremendous killing intent.

"Touma…" whispered Index, "Today I got lectured by Caren-sama."

In Index's mind, Caren had tried her best to express her concern about her chastity living with a young man. With the situation being misinterpreted several times with their limited knowledge of the modern world.

"And it's all because of Touma!" concluded Index, leaping at the young man with death in her eyes and jaws wide open to give a tremendous bite on his head.

Touma, who was bitten by Index daily, instinctively covered himself with his arms to protect his head from the little nun's jaw.

When nothing happened, he peeked over his arms to look at Index.

She was standing a meter from Touma with her mouth open and both hands raised like a tiger about to catch her prey, with her green eyes comically wide open in amazement. A picture of a cartoon character in shock.

Without even a word, she went to bed and pulled the covers hiding her pout.

For a moment, Kamijou Touma did not know what had happened when he suddenly realized, Index had not bitten him because of what Caren told her. Somehow the nun who had become his neighbor achieved a miracle. A miracle that prevented Index from biting him.

Maybe he should start reading the Bible and attend sermon if this could happen. If something like this could be done with Index, surely there was a god.

Immersed in his contemplation on his way to the bathroom to sleep in the tub again, he saw the rolls of tissues unwind on his floor.

Maybe it was too hasty in considering god as no god would certainly give him this kind of fate, right?

"Fukou da."

**Scene Break**

In the bedroom next to Kamijou was a titanic dilemma. After finishing dinner with his two new neighbors and cleaning the table, both residents were tired enough to sleep but…

With the fact that they came from another dimension and that they had to hide the fact they were magus, or were associates, they had to work fast to cover their track which resulted in minor details being overlooked.

Details such as that they were two of them and the apartment was for one occupants.

Overall, this was not a problem during their work for both the Church and the Mage's Association they were used to small spaces, but now, this time there was only one bed.

Much later, Shirou would be wondering how he was sleeping in the bathtub and swore he would kill the person who gave the idea to Caren.

**Scene Break**

The next day, Kamijou Touma was sitting in class waiting for his small sensei to come while staring out the window.

It was a completely normal day as far as he could see.

"Hey! Kami-yan. Good news, it seems that we will have two new students nya." The blond wearing sunglass with large number of gold jewelry around his neck spoke cheerfully.

This was Tsuchimikado Motoharu, also known as The Siscon Sergeant and a member of the Delta Force or as his friends prefer to call them, The Idiot Trio.

"Eh? How, do you know that? I am the class representative and I did not hear anything." He heard a Kansai accent asking.

This was none other than Aogami Pierce, also known as The Fetish King and also a member of the Delta Force with Tsuchimikado and Touma.

"That's because unlike you, I always have an ear to the ground to keep me informed nya." Tsuchimikado replied loftily.

"Bha! You must have heard by chance." The blue haired boy replied. "Anyway on to the important news." He said seriously.

Such seriousness only lasted a few seconds before switching to a stupid smile, "Are any of the new students a girl?"

"So it seems, but I think she is already taken nya." The secret agent replied.

As was customary for Touma, he ignored the nonsense from his friends but suddenly a strange feeling settled on the bottom of his stomach. "N… no, it can't be." He thought frantically.

Before his mind could finish that thought, the small figure that should belong to a 12 year old came through the door making everyone take their seats.

She was their teacher in charge of his class and one of the seven mysteries of Academic City. Komoe Tsukiyomi.

"Hi hi, I would like to inform you today that we have two new students joining our class. Please make every effort to get along." She announced behind from her desk, although due to her height only her head could be seen.

Even before Touma could end up complaining about his bad luck, two people with white hair and golden eyes entered through the door.

Both dressed in their uniforms stood facing away from the blackboard, where Komoe-sensei wrote both their names.

"Please, give a welcome to the class Emiya Shirou, Caren Ortensia." Professor said cheerfully.

Instantly, both made a slight bow. "Nice to meet you, please take good care of us." They replied together.

Touma knew instantly that the coming years would be extremely difficult, after all, he was going to have to put up with the weird nun until he graduated or was expelled, whichever came first.

In a situation like this, there was only one thing he could say.

"Fukou da."

**End Chapter 1**

**TN:  
**All query about plot and character should go toward Rinsh.

All translation errors, grammar and spelling toward me.


	3. Level 6

**Author's Note:**

First off, let me start off with a warning that these author's note will contain spoilers, that said if you want just ignore these if you prefer.

For starters the part where it mentions Shirou being a servant of a loli master is a reference to Hill of Swords by Gabriel Blessing. He is a great inspiration for many fanfiction writers and a great writer of Nasuverse crossovers.

There is a wealth of information and mechanics on the Magic of Nasuverse. I always liked the dark medium that was present in this world as it seem more realistic when a happy ending is not guaranteed.

As for Caren, I cannot exactly place personality as I have not gotten to play Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. She is three years younger than Shirou in Fate Zero novel as Kirei's wife committed suicide a few days before Caren has been born. So it's five years before the war and fifteen before the fifth war.

Regarding the Origin in Kara no Kyoukai you can see how bad it can get if you get close to your Origin.

The Level I gave Shirou will become very relevant in the future, so please just wait a bit.

If in doubt or if you are curious just ask, I would like to hear your ideas.

Finally apologies for any spelling errors that you may come across.

**Chapter 2: Level 6**

"It was a good first day, do you not think so Shirou?" asked the white haired girl piercing him with golden eyes.

Classes ended for the day for Emiya Shirou and Caren Ortensia at a Certain High School. And for Shirou it was moments like these that he would cursed the Root and particularly the Wizard Marshall Zelretch and his blasted Second Magic.

Nodding to himself as he blamed Zelretch, this was without a doubt all his fault.

Waltzing him off to another dimension would already be a sticking point but for some explicable reason he and Caren had regress by five years. Trying to recreate the Second Magic to return to his old life in his own world was impossible and now he was forced to attend school again…

On second thought, it could have been worse.

He could have ended up as a servant for some loli in a totally different universe.

"Yeah, I guess it was not so bad" he responded, "Komoe-sensei said we have an appointment now to test our potential as 'Espers' " he snorted in derision.

Shirou was certain that the people of this world did not understand what they were doing. He did not have the time to research thoroughly but based on what he knew he realized that all Espers held a 'Reality Marble' inside them, or as they called it a 'Personal Reality'.

In his world, the definition of Espers were magus who had abnormally active circuits or those who possessed skills passed down from non-human ancestors.

Caren was a good example as her body possessed an unusual property aptly named 'Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis enabling her to perceive if a nearby person has been possessed by a demon and experiencing the same pain as the possessed.

These Espers in Academy City ariticially created their circuits to access their 'Personal Reality', awakening their 'Kigen' or Origin. Which explained why some of these Espers exhibited mental disorder.

The spark of their Origin caused a shit in the Espers personality. Normally a Magus would find out the Origin of their children at birth and help them through thaumaturgy training. Which went contrary to the current Esper training as they lacked the understanind.

For example Shirou himself had an Origin of Sword and through his distorted personality of wanting to become a Hero of Justice, he never saw himself as someone important to the point that self-preservation did not matter.

Because of this, he had accomplished something that happened only six times in history. The manifestation of a Reality Marble.

Unlimited Blade Works.

It was a bit worrying as Shirou had no idea what would happened currently at the test to measure his Esper potential. For all he knew as he already awakened to his Origin the 'Testament' machine to stimulate his brain would give no results.

If they resorted to drugs next, he would punch any scientist that would attempt it.

**Scene Break**

Today had been a terrible day for Kamijou Touma.

It all started this morning when, after waking up in his tub again he slipped on a bar of soap. But if it had been just that, Touma would have qualified it as a relatively good start to the day.

However, the bar of soap slipped off his foot and went flying bouncing back and forth around the bathroom… only to land right into his mouth.

Washing out his mouth filled with soap while reminiscing how mothers used this method to scold their children for cursing, Touma came face to face with 148 cm and 45 kg of Index with bad moods floating around her, still blaming him for being made fun of by the other nun.

For a moment, Kamijou was tempted to go ask his new neighbor to cook something for Index to appease her. But he recalled that today was the day that his new neighbors began classes and would have probably gone early for the paperwork, ironing out their exchange.

After finishing breakfast and washing the dishes, Touma went to school promising Index that he would ask Emiya to cook dinner for them again today. He was thankful that Emiya was such a good cook and also it would allow him to spend less on food, if Emiya accepted to cook dinner for the four of them. And judging by his expression yesterday he thought this won't be a problem.

Any person would have already declared this a bad day but for Touma it was his average day.

But what led him to declare this day was bad was when his new neighbors walked through the door to his classroom and announced themselves as new students.

It definitely did not help when Caren jumped when she saw him and pointed a finger accusingly in his direction in front of the class. "Oh! It's the sexual predator. What are you doing here? Aren't you to busy entertaining your nun fetish on your loli slave to come to school?"

For a second Touma thought he saw a grin on that angelic face, however he dismissed it as his imagination. No doubt Caren was just misinterpreting the situation like Index usually did as she had extremely outdated habits.

Just as he dismissed the thought his classmates pounced on him asking him about his 'loli slave' all the while several of the girls wrapped their arms around themselves protectively giving Touma a dark look.

Moreover in front of the class unnoticed by the students, Tsukiyomi Komoe with her non-existent breasts rubbed her face hiding her flushed face as she muttered, "He likes lolis."

An instant later, the diminutive professor realized the ruckus that her precious children were causing and quickly put a stop to it and kick started her class.

Throughout the class, both the male and the female students passed giving suspicious look at Kamijou.

During the break, students were divided into two groups, one would go and pester him about who this loli slave he supposedly had while the others went to talk with the new students.

"What the hell Kami-yan? It's only a day and you incorporated another into your harem Nya?" Tsuchimikado asked with indignation.

"Yeah man, leave some for us. Moreover it is very bad taste to steal a girl who is already taken." Aogami inserted.

Hearing the conversation, Emiya Shirou joined them to clarify "Hey wait, you are misreading the situation. The reason I know Kamijou –san is because we are their new neighbors."

Many settled down upon hearing this but they still took the loli nun slave comment seriously as on occasion a girl dressed as a nun had appeared looking for Touma.

However, Tsuchimikado still did not look happy in the least. "So these were the new neighbors you were telling me about last night Nya?" He asked Touma, "So it's even more unforgivable. How dare you interfere in the love between brother and sister Nya!" All the while his expression became sullen with darkness hanging about.

Many students took a step back, if there was something you did not mess with it was Tsuchimikado and his respect and fetish between brother and sister.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Shirou asked the blond, "What are you talking about? Caren and I are not related, we have different last names."

But to Tsuchimikado whose sister was blood related it made no difference.

However Touma was surprised, "Ha? But both of you have the same hair color and eyes."

Think on the statement for a few seconds, Shirou realized that Touma was right. He'd never noticed it himself but he and Caren did look similar with their white hair and golden eyes.

"Ah… well, actually my hair was originally red but due to certain issues they turned white." Shirou explained without going into much details. He could not explain that his hair changed color by stressing his body through the use of his Reality Marble.

Though it did not matter as all the students left it at that as they most likely chocked it up as the side efthe fect of the experimental drugs they used for the Esper development program.

All the while as Shirou was explaining his circumstances two classmates, Himegami Aisa and Fukiyose Seiri approached Caren.

Oddly enough the first words out of her mouth were, "Did he raise a flag with you?" After the strange introduction, came the questions of how well Caren knew Kamijou Touma and what her relationship with the other transfer.

It was during these questions that the member of the idiot trio butted in.

"Oi, oi, Caren-chan, what are your three sizes" asked Aogami with a cattish grin.

"Bust 75cm, waist 54cm, hips 77cm." Caren replied with a bland look not at all perturbed by the question.

Having expected his questions to be refuted, Aogami stayed silent for half a second processing his unexpected success. Encouraged by this he decided to push his luck to the limit, "Ha! Then what kind of fetish do you have?" He pressed on, still with a cheerful smile on his face as he tried to egg on the young woman before him to answer.

All the boys leaned in hoping to get juicy piece of information as they heard Caren answer Aogami's first question. While on the other hand, all the women in the class just felt outraged, not only by the brazen question, but also for the lack of regards for the new girl.

However before they could yell at Aogami, and in case of Fukiyose hit him till he comes to his senses, Caren replied to everyone's surprise.

"I'm into SM." She answered the question with a straight face as if she was answering a very important question.

For nearly a minute, everyone in the room did not move a muscle, except Shirou who was looking down with his hands covering his face.

Stunned by what he had heard, Touma wrangled out a question with his shaky voice, "S… what? Isn't that too inappropriate and… what is your age?" No matter what the answer was, he could not understand how this girl made such a declaration, after all she was a nun for the love of god.

Raising her eyebrows slightly in curiosity, Caren simply answered, "I am 14, but because of my good grades I was allowed to skip a few years."

In retrospect, no one in the class could blame her for being so young. As this was Academy City this was all too common as it was a town full of geniuses. So if someone wanted to skip some grades they would have done so before even entering the City and the organizers would have too much of a hassle to change at this point.

By the end of the class another legend had arisen of a second girl who had not fallen into the Kamijou disease, though many attributed the fact that she seemed to be in a relationship already with the boy who had come with her.

Besides that, she had become very good friend with the so called Iron Wall Fukiyose Seiri while Himegami Aisa went unnoticed as usual.

While with Shirou he did not link himself to any group of friends and had chosen to remain neutral but he had made a good impression on everybody. As throughout the day, he had spent going from side to side helping as many people as possible and was soon branded as a polite and helpful person.

And strangely, some of the women he had helped and exposed his friendly Emiya Shirou smile had begun to blush every time he sent them a gentle expression while helping them.

Thus, the same day that another girl could resist Kamijou's charm, also reviled another legend of Emiya disease which promised to be just as devastating and virulent as the other with the same disease.

In the background, Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu cackled as the rumors penetrated deeper into the student bodies.

On a side note of the day, Fukiyose Seiri complained that Touma should be helpful as Emiya and demand that he should put more effort into things.

Unfortunately the perverted duo commented that Fukiyose's concern about "effort" was Emiya stealing Touma's harem. They were quickly shut by the swift punch from Fukiyose.

In the end, the day could have went much better as far as Touma was concerned.

**Scene Break**

"I was waiting for you Ortensia-chan, Emiya-kun. Yomikawa-sensei here belong to Anti-Skill and will lead you to where you will test for your potential as an Esper. The little teacher said as she pointed to a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing sportswear, which only emphasized her figures.

The course was not much, taking only thirty minutes. However the tests went much faster.

Caren spoke and expressed her skills and the scientist were most intrigued by the strange ability. Commenting that it was a pity that she did not enroll at Kirigaoka Girl's Academy as they specialized in unique abilities like hers.

They performed a short simulation on her abilities and asked to return on another occasion for more data.

With the results, Caren had been designated as a Level 1 as her skill was mostly useless and passive. Caren had been advised that if she managed to learn how to apply it in various methods, her score may change with further testing.

But when it came to Shirou who did not have any real ability as an Esper, they had resorted to using the Testament.

Though all Shirou saw was something like a hair dryer in a hairdressers from the eighties.

When he sat down in the chair he was told that the machine would try and stimulate his brain to see if it react. Shirou tried to choke down the nervousness with visions of his head exploding filling his imagination.

With no time to loose, they began to stimulate the nerves of his brain. Making it feel as if hundreds of ants were crawling on his scalp. It wasn't painful but unpleasantness filled him and he began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

As time passed and no reactions occurred, the scientist gradually increased the power output to the Testament.

The first time Shirou heard about Personal reality fields and when he speculated that these scientist did not know what they were doing, well, he could now guarantee that they had no knowledge of what they were doing.

The way in which the Testament simulated his brain was similar to activation of magic circuits, only less painful. So his theories about these scientist activating the Origin of the person could be true.

However, he had no chance to analyze in depth as the Testament flooded his twenty-seven circuits with energy.

As the machine was meant to open a person's closed circuits nothing would happen to Shirou who had already opened his. But as the Testament was meant to activate a person's Origin and with power now flooding through his very being, Shirou felt a familiar feeling of hot metal rod being inserted into his spine.

Pain filled his body as more power rushed through his body, trying to open his Origin. Pain erupted in his heart as he began screaming. He managed to glimpse and hear the voices in panic as they rattle themselves trying to figure out what had gone wrong, but it soon dissolved into incomprehensible mess of red.

Somewhere he heard a voice and Shirou realized it was coming from him.

Where words started appearing in his mind.

"…"

He knew these words.

"…."

They were not just random phrases.

"…."

They were a description of his very essence.

"…"

At that moment, nothing else mattered.

"…"

Not even the overwhelming pain.

"…"

Not even the fact that both Caren and the scientists were rushing to remove the source of his discomfort.

"…"  
All that mattered was being able to finish these words.

And he would.

With a final cry the world exploded in flames taking the scientist and Caren Ortensia out of existence. Leaving the lone person outside the range analyzing the figures going wild on the monitor.

**Scene Break**

In a purple building devoid of doors and windows, which was said to withstand even a nuclear attack, was a figure floating upside down in a strange amber liquid.

The figure was something inexplicable. It was a figure who look like an adult, yet also a child; like a man, yet also a woman; like a saint, yet also a criminal.

This was Alister Crowley, the General Superintendent and supreme leader of Academy City. Above the 12 executive board directors who controlled the 12 schools in developing more powerful Espers in the city.

The man was reviewing his plans, as he did every day, but couple of screens appeared before him taking his attention.

In one screen was a video of the last minutes of the test that involved a youth who had recently joined the City.

In the other was the data the computer was processing through the examination.

"Interesting, I guess I'll have to change my plans slightly" and with that simple statement, he dismissed the two screens that had appeared before him and continued with his planning.

**Scene Break**

The scientists who were trapped in the strange explosion that was generated from the new case could not believe their eyes.

As far as they could see, it was only barren land as if it has been burnt. With hundreds and hundreds of swords planted to the ground like tombstones in the graveyard. Reaching far as the hill in the distance that marked its only point of reference in this place.

The sky was red like the sunset and most strikingly was the dozens of rusty gears that floated lazily in the air.

They were experts in their research of Espers, which was why they had been allowed to manipulate the Testament and had extensive experience in the extrasensory powers and AIM fields and they could not believe the current phenomenon.

A manifestation of a Personal Reality.

There had been several theories about Personal Realities, it was believed that the stronger the reality the more power the Esper.

Among many theories, there was one that suggested the legendary Level 6 could express their Personal Reality into the real world, overwriting existing laws rather than control them like other Espers.

However, no one had paid much attention since it was all theoretical and Level 5 was still the highest level. There were rumors of underground experiments related to power change from Level 5 to a Level 6.

But, someone in front of them actually could express his Personal Reality.

Seconds later with a huge flash, the endless field of swords were gone, leaving them back again in the lab that they had just left.

**Scene Break**

That night, Touma had been outside his apartment waiting for his new neighbors.

He wanted to know how they had fared in their examination for Esper ablity and also on the side, ask if they could cook something for Index.

The moment he saw them coming, he knew something had gone wrong.

Shirou who was a little taller than Touma was being led by Caren, leaning on her shoulder.

"What happened" he asked, worried about what had happened in the test.

"N… nothing, the test was just tiring, that's all" Shirou replied, not wanting to explain that he had momentarily overwritten reality due to his mental distortion.

Moments later, Shirou and Touma were cooking in Touma's kitchen. At first the Level 0 wanted to refuse the boy as he seem too tired to cook, however, Shirou insisted that for him cooking was more relaxing than anything.

That night, Shirou slept restlessly in the tub. Worried that people had seen his use of magecraft.

He was pretty sure that no matter the capabilities of an Esper, none could do what he had done.

**Scene Break**

While Shirou tried to accommodate himself in the bath tub, the scientist were discussion what they should do about the boy who they tested a few hours ago.

Shortly after several deliberations, they finally ended their conclusion and entered several notes in the city archives and wrote a report to present to inform the young man about his new status level.

However, due to certain factors, such as stress by recent events, fatigue from working several hours without rest and excitement of the recent discovery, one of the scientist made a slight error when entering the data.

It was not a very big or a serious mistake, it was one that could be easily solvable.

However, they are always smaller rocks that initiated the avalanche.

And in this case, it was a wrong data of arrival and enrollment to A Certain High School that would cause a stir.

**Scene Break**

The next day, Touma, Caren and Shirou were in the staff room waiting to open the envelope that would reveal his results from the previous day's test.

With the night before during dinner they discussed Caren's test revealing herself as a Level 1 temporarily until they could research further into her skills. Which had somehow evolved into gracefully invited Touma to see what level Shirou would attain.

Honestly, the only person in the group who seemed genuinely interested was the teacher who looked like a 12 year old girl.

All the while Shirou was worried about what the report would say.

**Name: Emiya Shirou**

**Age: 17 years**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood Type: O  
Hair Color: White (Previously Red)**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Skin: Lightly tanned (naturally)  
Nationality: Japan**

**Affiliation: None**

**Family: None (emancipated)  
Location: District No. 7**

**Ability: Creation (is able to give physical form through thoughts) **

**Note: Differ from the ability of the current No. 6 Level 5 Illusion Master**

All these were things that could have been expected, however the latter was not expected by anyone looking over the report.

**LEVEL 6.**

**Translators Note:**

All query about plot and character should go toward Rinshi.

All grammar and spelling errors toward me.

All translation errors toward Google translate.

This has not been checked so I can get it done as fast as possible. Been going through exams, real life and all that.

And anyone who read this using Google translate will know the gender confusion between Spanish-English so if anyone notice it cropping up here, please inform me so I can fix it.

I am not sure if it is Google translate or not but paragraphing/tense/flow/structure/first person-third person is a headache, which translate into messy and choppy reading. I tried to fix this and when I tried it took me couple of hours just for couple of hundreds of words. It's basically trying to rewrite everything while still keeping to the plot. With almost 200000 words to go I decided to drop that approach and just try to optimize Google Translated version as much as possible.

Messy and choppy read. But expect constant improvement because I am trying.


	4. Rumors

**Author's Note: Notes contain spoiler so read at your own risk.**

This chapter mainly focuses on Misaka and her reactions. This chapter she confronts the Accelerator and discover that he is taking care of Last Order.

Regarding the fact that Misaka could beat the Accelerator: it's due to his collar that Accelerator wears, it should take about 10 second for it to fully activate. Also the fact that it takes time to increase the network as a whole. While on the other side lightning travels faster than the time it takes to activate the collar.

With regards to how Misaka reacted, for those who believe I portrayed her differently, I suggest you read the Railgun Manga. It is clearly seen how she loses control of her powers due to stress of all that is happening around her. So I do not think it is unusual the way I wrote the scene.

If anyone has any other questions, please submit a comment.

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

Misaka Mikoto's morning began as any other mornings.

Get up, kick Shirai Kuroko out of her bed. Expel Shirai Kuroko from the shower when she tries to sexually harass her. And finally came breakfast.

Everything pointed toward a very average day.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor?"

"?"

"Yeah, they say he was in hiding but somehow it was leaked…"

"…"

"Can you believe it? Trying to hide simply to avoid fighting…"

For Mikoto, it was just simple conversations and rumors that floated around except that the next word she heard chilled her to the bones.

"Level 6…"

Quickly, she went to where the girls were and asked.

"Um… sorry. I could not help overhearing what you said. Could you tell me what it is about this Level 6?" She asked with a sweet smile.

The two girls froze as the Ace of Tokiwadai made her presence known.

They quickly regained composure and responded. "Haa, Misaka-sama. I, well, you see… last night…" She began shyly, before clearing her throat, "A friend of mine received an email from an acquaintance who works for Judgment. There is a rumor that someone in the city is a Level 6 and…" She trailed off as she realized that Misaka was gone.

She knew this would stain her reputation but she could not care less.

Level 6. During the summer vacation, she was involved in a horrific experiment that was designed to ensure that the most powerful Esper, the number one of the seven Level 5 of Academy City - Accelerator, achieve Level 6.

The Level 6 Shift Project calculated by the supercomputer known as the Tree Diagram projected that the fastest way for Accelerator to achieve Level 6 was through combat with another Level 5. Namely Misaka Mikoto the Railgun and killing her 128 times would allow him to achieve Level 6. Since it was impossible to create a scenario where 128 Railgun were available, a second option was chosen.

The project would re-use the failed Sisters Project, the clones of Misaka Mikoto in place of the Original. As the clones were level below the Original the Tree Diagram determined that killing 20,000 clones in 20,000 battles would be a suitable substitute for Accelerator to achieve Level 6.

To avoid all the bloodshed, Misaka contemplated suicide in a fight against the number one. If she was defeated in the first move the calculations would be invalid and as the Tree Diagram has been destroyed by an unknown assailant, it would have been impossible to replicate the experiment.

But in the end, it was all thanks to the help of that "idiot' who managed to stop the experiment.

It was due to the number one Esper being defeated by a Level 0.

With the experiment being stopped, more than nine thousands of the Sisters were saved.

But now there was a rumor of a Level 6. Misaka was deeply unsettled as her she could only think that someone had restarted the Level 6 experiment.

**Scene Break**

A few hour had passed since Misaka escaped from school to search for Accelerator. If anyone would be involved in Level 6 it would be him.

What she found was herself, by the park, in front of a vending machine.

Thinking back it was a bad idea looking for someone without any clues to their location. During the experiment Misaka was able to find him as it was usually a battleground between the Accelerator and one of the Sister.

After the day he was defeated, there were only a rumor surrounding him of an accident and losing some of his powers. It was a testament of Accelerator's incredible power that he was still number one even after his loss.

As fate would have it, Misaka had ran into one of the Sisters.

"Oi, you!" Misaka yelled to get her attention.

Turning to see who called, the clone saw that it was the original. "Onee-sama, is there something I can help you with? Ask Misaka 19090 with curiosity."

"I need your help in finding someone." The Original answered back.

"Is this the person the reason why Onee-sama is not currently in class? Misaka 19090 checks, as she is trying to figure out the reason why Onee-sama is currently here."

Surprised by how the Sister knew, she asked defensively, "… What? How did you know?"

"At this time of the day, Onee-sama is usually in class. Moreover Judgment was given a notice of a Tokiwadai student was missing for no apparent reason. Declares Misaka 19090, touting her extensive knowledge."

Shaking her head quickly denying everything, Mikoto became serious and asked, "Anyway, tell me, has the experiment resumed?" She consulted with apprehension clouding her.

"Is Onee-sama concerned about the recent rumors about the Level 6 and if the Misaka's are safe over classes? Ask Misaka 19090 with curiosity."

Seeing Mikoto nod the clone continued.

"There is no need to worry. Misaka 19090 says to reassure Onee-sama. If you need more information talk, Misaka 19090 suggest that you contact the network administrator. Misaka 19090 suggests helpfully."

Raising her eyebrow at this the Mikoto asked, "Administrator?"

"The system administrator is the Misaka 20001, also known as Last Order. Misaka 19090 informs. She is currently at a park nearby with her tutor, as she was allowed to leave the hospital briefly to stretch her legs. Misaka 19090 says, reporting the location of the network administrator. She will be easy to identify as she looks like a younger Misaka. As Misaka 19090 points with her hands to her chest"

Hearing this Mikoto wasted no time and dashed toward the address the Sister provided to find the administrator of the network. Being mindful of the warning that the clone of her slipped inadvertently she consciously avoided the public routes, looking out for any Judgment members.

After a longer than expected detour to reach her destination she finally reached her location. Looking around, she noticed a younger version of herself walking around with what looked like cotton candy.

When she was about to approach her, she suddenly froze as a certain person was addressing the clone.

He had white hair and was thin to the extreme, as if almost stunted. With a permanent scowl on his face as if everything offended him, he was leaning on a crutch of all things.

However to Misaka none of this registered on her mind.

To her this was the Accelerator, the strongest Level 5 Esper in Academy City. The murderer of 10031 of the Sisters. Who was approaching what seemed to be another clone of her.

The area they were in was completely empty and the two meeting here could only mean one thing.

It was the experiment.

Without thinking Misaka reacted and blasted as much electricity as possible toward the Accelerator. All she could fathom in her rage was that the monster was about to kill another one of her Sisters. She did not care if she was going to be killed in the process, all she knew was that she had to stop him.

"Gggaaaaahhhh!"

The screaming caught Mikoto by surprise. The lightning was not returned to her, instead, that white haired monster actually been hit. In her surprise she did not hear the small clicking sound as if two metal plates just joined.

She quickly shook off her surprise and approached the fallen number one. Intend to take advantage and finish what she had started.

But what happened next threw her off the loop as suddenly a miniature version of herself stepped in front of her with her arms stretched out wide. Almost as if this miniature of herself was trying to protect this white-haired monster.

**Scene Break**

Today was a very trying day. He was allowed a couple of hours outside so he could get used to walking again… with the help of the collar.

Yomikawa had pushed him to go to the park for fresh air but as far as he was concerned, it was another inconvenience. Today he just wanted to sleep in peace as just two days ago he had the trouble of dealing with the stolen remnant of the Tree Diagram.

Since then it felt as if everything was much easier to do. With the frog-faced doctor conjecturing that the more he used his power in combat the faster his rate of recovery.

But today he was holding the brat, who constantly urged him to buy her cotton candy.

As they walked around with him ignoring all the little babbling in the background, something felt off and he immediately brought his hand to the collar to activate it.

The next thing he knew he was in huge pain as electricity crackled all over him. Pushing pass the pain he activated his collar and deflected most of the damage to his organs. But still leaving him helpless on the floor, immobilized.

Painfully, turning his neck to see his attacker he froze when he realized that the person who attacked him was none other than the third Level 5, the Railgun. The basis of the Sisters and Last Order.

"Heh… I guess I finally get what I deserve" he thought bitterly. Frowning, his body was still spastic from the lightning unable to do anything to protect himself.

But his eyes widened to see that brat get in front of him as if she was trying to protect him. What nonsense was she pulling?

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikoto yelled at the girl in front of the Accelerator.

"I will not let you hurt him. Misaka says as Misaka is trying to be brave."

Mikoto could not understand what her eyes saw. In front of her was just one of her many clones but with a more youthful appearance. This was not a problem as she had seen many of her clones before but it was how one of them were standing in front of her, with her arms stretched out to protect the killer of more than 10,000 of her Sisters.

"Why?" Mikoto shouted at the little girl. She could not understand the reasoning of the child. "Do you not know what that… that… monster did?!"

Last Order just nodded without lowering her arms, "Yes, I know, but he saved me and all the others from destruction upon the completion of the Level 6 Shift experiment. Misaka says as Misaka inform the Original of his noble actions."

Mikoto shook with fury, "Save the joke." No matter what he had done, she could not forgive him.

Pushing aside the girl she threw another bolt at the Accelerator with the full intention of finishing him off.

To her shock the little Sister rushed in front of the attack and was hit instead.

Last Order had barely managed to get in front of the attack just in time to save the Accelerator. Unfortunately just like the other clones she could be only classified as a Level 3 at most. Even a Level 2 as she was never designed for combat.

Mikoto's attack which was intended to kill left Last Order in a similar state to Accelerator. Completely helpless and shivering on the floor with pain.

Gradually Mikoto tried to approach the girl to help her. But before she could take another step, someone got in her way.

Accelerator stood between her and Last Order.

And with a tougher than steel look in his eyes he said, "I will not let you hurt her." Accelerator had seen much in his short life, but this was the first time someone tried to protect him and get hurt by it.

To him it struck him to the core. It was wrong. He was deigned to protect this snotty brat and not the other way around. When he saw her stand in front of him to save him he could not help but feel something inside. He could not just let this person in front of him, this child, be hurt.

Intellectually he knew the Railgun had no intention to harm the brat. But his body acted by itself to cover the brat in case of another attack and warn her.

To Misaka Mikoto, she could not understand what was happening. Since the beginning it did not made sense and it cumulated to why these two were mutually protecting each other.

When suddenly, Misaka 20001 stood and placed both her hands on her face "Onee-sama."

For a second Mikoto did not understand what was it that she felt when she looked down on the tear stained face of Last Order. Until she realized that she had fallen to her knees in shock and comprehension.

"Do not worry." She started with a small shaky smile, "Misaka will show you everything. Misaka says as Misaka shows the Original everything she knows." And with those words, Last Order closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads against each other.

**Scene Break**

The Misaka network was more formally known as Radio Noise. A wonder of the application of AIM fields.

By synchronizing several Espers whose personal reality and bran waves similar to each, it could establish a connection of telepathy between members. To put it roughly, it was like a connection between networked computers and using the network as a server-client model.

And just as a network existed an administrator was required for the network.

Last Order, Misaka 20001, fulfilled that role.

Having access to all the memories of the other Sisters, she could do amazing things. Such as using the remaining Sisters to address the lack of capacity for Accelerator calculations by converting the entire network into a pseudo-super calculator.

Most of the clones in the network lacked a full-fledge personality and could only highlight certain irregularities in behavior. Taking advantage of this, Last Order, gathered the irregularities of all the Misakas and formed her own personality.

It was highly isolated but interconnected network of Misakas with a degree of individuality.

Interestingly, given that the only requirement to access the "Misaka Network" was to have a similar brain structure and AIM, Misaka Mikoto, the Original could enter the network.

The moment their foreheads touched a flood of memories filled her mind.

Running naked through a laboratory with the urgent need to escape.

Finding a white hair youth walking through the night streets of the 7th district carrying a bag from a convenient store.

Coming together in a ramshackle apartment that belonged to him.

Inviting her to eat a meal together, their first hot meal and a distinct feeling of happiness wafting through her.

Waiting for his food to arrive even though her own food was getting cold, as it would be impossible to fulfill her desire to eat a hot meal together and even say Itadakimasu together with someone.

Explaining her lack of fear of him. Expressing her views of him of always trying to make the Sisters say "no" to the experiment by making fun of them, prodding them to respond. Only it turned out that they were nothing more than mere dolls.

Almost dying, losing all his powers to save her that one moment.

In the memories of the Administrator, Misaka could only see a broken person filled with sadness and pain that the world gave him. And in the end, decided to give it all back to the world.

A simple boy who had been alone all his life.

Until one day. A girl had appeared and no matter how much he tried to get rid of her, she was still at his side. Unknowingly that huge reservoir of loneliness that filled his soul became smaller and smaller.

Surprisingly she could feel the same kind of feeling innate from the girl. The feeling that no matter what happens, that she would be fine because she had him at by her side, always.

All other Sisters had "that person", "the Saviour".

And that was okay because she had him.

**Scene Break**

Emerging from the swirling memories Mikoto felt like an eternity passed when only a few seconds elapsed. Only to face Last Order as she was, with her hands extended protecting the white-haired boy.

"Misaka asks you again, Misaka asks Misaka. Do not hurt my friend, please."

For several seconds, neither had moved as their wills clashed. For Mikoto however the memories left her fragile, bombarded by different views of her clone. In front of her, she could she in the eyes of Last Order that it showed nothing but a steely determination to protect the person behind her.

Uncertainty boiling in her and facing with a resolute Last Order, the Railgun yielded to the uncertainty in her. Getting to her feet she turned away from the scene and walked away slowly. After a few steps she turned her head and met eye to eye with the number one Esper and declared, "If you hurt her, no one will ever hear from you again." With that said she turned away with a look of unfathomable fury about her and left without another word.

"Tch, as if I would let something happen to this brat." Accelerator answered back but Mikoto was too far off to hear his words.

Seconds later that the Railgun was out of sight, Last Order collapsed like a puppet with her arms outstretched. Without a word, the Accelerator stood up with the help of his crutch helping her up on his arm. Then he gave her several chops to her head with his left hand.

"Hau hau hau! Why did you hit Misaka's head when she saved you? Misaka asks as Misaka rubs her head while holding her tears."

"Idiot. I am the strongest Esper in the City. Next time leave it to me and don't get in my way." Accelerator said with a frown, "Now, back to the hospital with that stupid frog-faced doctor and that witch."

Hiding a knowing smile, she followed without a word. Perhaps with time her Onee-sama would come to see the goodness in him and maybe able to forgive her friend…

A very violent, dirty mouthed and insolent person but a good person nonetheless…

In the background… sometimes… somewhere… hiding… but definitely good.

**Scene Break**

To say that it had been a somewhat stressful experience would be a gross exaggeration of the seriousness of the situation.

After the conversation with her clone Misaka had been completely exhausted, mentally and physically.

It had bothered her enough that she no longer bothered about trying to escape from Judgment and the Anti-Skill members who had been ordered to capture and return her to Tokiwadai dorms.

When most schools would not even bother to make a fuss about lack of attendance from students, Tokiwadai Middle School was different. It had a strict policy and rules that it enforced with an iron fist. Moreover, 90% of the students attending Tokiwadai were from influential and powerful families the risk of abductions were real even within Academy City. Although all were at least Level 3 it was still a worrying fact that made Tokiwadai enforce their rules stricter than necessary.

More so in case of Misaka Mikoto who despite being one of the seven Level 5 there was the distinct possibilities of being kidnapped and the school facing retaliation from her father, Misaka Tabikake. Who was said to have enough influence and power to speak with Alister Crowley, the General Superintendent of Academy City.

Despite the uproar of the teachers and the staff members, the students were rather indifferent to what was happening. Many thought that Mikoto was just taking a break as the Daihasei festival was beginning in a few weeks.

Others like Shokuhou Misaki thought slightly differently when she considered the Railgun as a tomboy who liked to get into fights and her behavior bordering on criminal activity. Especially with the rumors of her kicking vending machines to steal drinks.

To Kuroko Shirai she was more hysterical than the teachers when she learned about the absence of her beloved Onee-sama. Abusing her position as a Judgment member to be kept informed at all times her mind already imagining countless horrid scenarios where her Onee-sama was sullied by dirty hands of some monkey roaming around.

So it was to her relief that several hours later, she received a call informing that her Onee-sama has been captured and was being transported back to Tokiwadai dorms.

**Scene Break**

It was too a very annoyed dorm supervisor that Misaka faced when she returned.

Annoyance disappeared when she saw the haunted look on the girls face. It was as if her very foundation of her world was shaken to the core.

Taking her back to her room her eyes did not change. She still had the look as if something important was ripped out in front of her not knowing what to do.

With Mikoto sitting on her bed, both had gone silent for several minutes until the Supervisor spoke. "I will not pretend to be able to understand what it is that you're going through. Nor will I ask you to tell me. As a supervisor I cannot let this kind of behavior go unpunished." Facing her student she continued with a gentler voice, "However, as a supervisor, it also means that I am here to help students with any problems they may have, regardless of their nature."

Slowly Misaka raised her head to face the older women.

Softening her look, the usually strict women said in a soft and calm voice, "I just want you to know that even if you can't or won't tell me what happened, you can always come to me to let off your steam." And with that she plunged the confused child in her warm, motherly embrace.

The moment Misaka was in her embrace, she let out a jerky breath. Returning the hug they stayed in that position for several minutes. They did not know how much time passed but as the Supervisor stood up to leave she could feel moisture on her cloth.

She left and informed the staff members that Misaka Mikoto was indisposed and had left school in order to go see her doctor.

Penalties and punishment could wait for now, she needed the rest.

**Scene Break**

Mikoto felted very tired, after venting in the embrace of the supervisor she had calmed down but still could not sleep. She could not reconcile the image of the Accelerator protecting one of her clones with the images of the cruel and ruthless albino that was etched into her memories.

To distract herself, she had decided to go online and check out the urban legends and rumors that her friend Saten Ruiko liked so much. Hopefully this would be enough of a distraction to keep her occupied away from the thoughts of today's event.

It was during her roaming the net that she was reminded why she went in search of the number one Esper in the city.

There was a rumor floating around the city that a Level 6 had been hiding for a while.

Initially Mikoto assumed that the Level 6 could have been the vector handler with white hair especially as it had been only a few days since the incident with Musujime Awaki and the Tree Diagram remnant.

As she delved deeper she realized it was unlikely. The Level 6 shift experiment was about moving from Level 5 to 6. The rumor supposed that a Level 6 already existed for at least a year and had stay hidden similar to the sixth Level 5.

For a couple minutes, Mikoto worked her mind into a loop of who it could be. It had to be someone strong who could easily beat the other Level 5. As she thought about it, it just might be someone she knew personally. He had already beaten two Level 5 and one of them being the strongest at that.

Everything clicked. The carefree way he acted when confronted, the confidence when he faced Accelerator and even the fact of calling himself a Level 0.

Hiding his true Level by using the minimum of his powers, why he only used his right hand in combat.

Mikoto knew it was impossible "that idiot" was a Level 0. She had discovered his secret. Kamijou Touma was actually the Level 6.

A sinister smile plastered her face in satisfaction of finally knowing the truth. She quickly called her friend and a partner to her roommate in Judgment Uiharu Kazari. The first thing she was confronted was her state. Being in Judgment she was naturally worried about her as she was alerted to her being missing from Tokiwadai.

Assuring that she was in perfect condition and had returned to her room she asked to find information of a particular person.

One Kamijou Touma in particular.

On the other side of the line Uiharu thought that Misaka was getting involved in something dangerous again, like the incident during the summer. Therefore she did not hesitate to give the asked information.

Thanks to her skills with computers that placed her within top 10 hackers in Academy City it was trivial to find what was necessary.

Though she did find it strange that Misaka-san only asked for the direction of the school this Kamijou Touma attended. She guessed that Misaka-san already knew everything else.

Looking at the clock in her bedroom Misaka made some quick calculation to be on time when "that idiot" finished school.

"You better get ready, Kamijou Touma, Level 6" Misaka thought, "Because I am coming for you."

And with these last thoughts she went to sleep intending to go to a Certain High School when she woke, looking for Kamijou Touma.

At the same moment. A young man felt a shiver run though him.

**End of Chapter 3**

**TN:**

All query about plot and characters should go to Rinshi.

All grammar and spelling errors toward me.

All translation errors toward Google translate.

That being said here is some info about this chapter's translation due to me speaking not a speck of Spanish:

3~5% of the text had been completely skipped as they made no sense whatsoever. I tried puzzling it out in terms of the context of the paragraph but they are weird sentences that seem to contribute nothing.

Around 10-20% of the text had been completely changed to better suit the context of the paragraph, repletion and fit better with the overall story.

Example, first is Google translation – yes there is a very easy to fix spelling error, second is mine:

1: "Most schools do not bother to make such fuss about the lack of a student. Most likely to think that student in question had decided to take a day to relax of just to lounge around.

However, Tokiwadai Midle School was different. For starters, I had a very strict policy and rules, even to the point of forbidding her students that will use makeup at all times, even outside of school."

2: "When most schools would not even bother to make a fuss about lack of attendance from students, Tokiwadai Middle School was different. It had a strict policy and rules that it enforced with an iron fist."

Around 30-45% minor modification such as paragraphing, addition to make things clearer, reducing the use "However" for better flow, trying to fix verbosity (though I think I failed more than succeed on this one).

On other notes I need someone to just read this over and check for grammatical errors. I try to plug them when I can but I miss quite a lot of them - I mean a lot. Two sets of eyes are better than one so just send me a PM. Requirements are the usual, an okay proficiency in English. You don't need to be a University Graduate just need to point out the obvious lack of commas here and there. Some points missing capitalization or this sentence could be made better etc.

Thank you for all the reviews and Rinshi does respond to them, just check out his latest chapter. He writes faster than I can translate them.


End file.
